1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device, and particularly to a fixing device with a clip for fastening a hard disk to the fixing device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a computer, or a server, usually comprises data storage devices, such as hard disks, compact disk read-only memories (CD-ROMs), digital video discs (DVDs), and floppy disks. These devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the electronic apparatus.
Sometimes, for engaging a hard disk having a different configuration with an engaging portion in a computer case, a fixing bracket is applied for mounting the hard disk thereon. An installation of the hard disk on the fixing bracket involves placing the hard disk in a holding portion of the fixing bracket and screwing a plurality of screws through side walls of the fixing bracket into two sides of the hard disk. For proper balanced installation of the hard disk, multiple screws should be fastened, which makes installation and removal of the hard disk tedious. Furthermore, the hard disk generates heat during an operation thereof; the heat should be removed to ensure a proper operation of the hard disk. However, the conventional fixing disk cannot totally satisfy such a requirement. In addition, the conventional fixing bracket cannot absorb vibration generated by the hard disk when it is in operation, whereby the hard disk unavoidably produces noise during operation thereof.
What is needed, therefore, is a fixing device which could fix the hard disk conveniently and securely and can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional fixing device.